criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Ways Never Die
Old Ways Never Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-second case of the game. It is the forty-seventh case of The Mystery and the second case in Paradise Beach. Plot On the lookout for the recruits of The Warrior and The Teacher, Diana and the player headed to the local aquarium to look around for any potential leads concerning the pirates. Upon walking outside a local aquarium, they heard screams as some people fled out of the aquarium. Hurrying to the scene, the duo were horrified to see, in the shark’s mouth, the body of aquarium worker Chad Brigham. Upon Ethan’s autopsy, he was able to conclude that the victim was first drowned before being fed to the shark. With this in mind, the duo were able to suspect aquarium tour guide Mark Cricks, entertainer Connor Fredbear and pirate Isabel Lynx before being informed by Isabel that one of her crew members had told her that the victim was on their ship hours prior to the murder! Arriving at Isabel’s pirate ship, the Mermaid Seabreaker, they were able to inspect the ship deck with Isabel’s permission, eventually finding clues to add Rosenoque’s deputy mayor Nancy Teagan and, to the team’s surprise, their former archivist and Major’s wife Summer Redmoon. Afterwards, they discovered that Mark and Chad went to the local Howling Valley University together, where Chad heavily bullied Mark. They also found out that Isabel had intentionally decided to put a bounty on Chad after finding out that he romanced her to steal pirate valuables from her ship. Later, they were recapping the case, Summer called the detectives, telling that she heard that there was festivities inside the Fredbear pizzeria, potentially ruining clues and evidence in the murder investigation. After stopping the festivities, they discovered that Chad was trying to blackmail Connor due to one of his animatronics supposedly nearly biting the hand off a teen that got too close to it. They also found out that Nancy had given the aquarium an expensive amount of money for restoring only for the funds to be stolen by Chad. They also found out that Chad had tried to take Marie Crystal away from Summer to kidnap her and make the Redmoons pay him a ransom, as Major was part of the police, but failed when she kicked him in the shins and ran back to Summer, who glared at him briefly before walking away. After they calmed Major down from going to the morgue to cut open their victim’s cadaver after learning what happened to his daughter, they were able to collect the evidence needed to arrest Mark for the crime. After they found Mark guilty, Diana started confronting the tour guide after finding him in the aquarium. Mark tried to deny everything but quickly confessed to the murder, telling them that he had to do it to find peace in himself. After Diana asked why he would do it, Mark answered the detectives, telling them that Chad was the reason his closest friend Limbani died died three years previously. A confused Diana then asked what he meant, which led the tour guide to explain that Chad had told some local surfer back then that, because he hated him, he should murder Limbani so he could go for Limbani’s girlfriend start declaring his true love for her and finally have the love of his life in his life. After Diana questioned why Mark would get revenge now, Mark explained that he had heard a drunken Chad admit to the suggestion of murder in the mirror only a few days ago and confronted him about the overheard confession. Chad then simply laughed and told him that Limbani deserved it. In a fit of rage, he grabbed the victim and drowned him before he then attempted to hide the evidence by feeding the body to the shark. Shocked by the confession, Diana sent him to the trial, where Judge Brighton sentenced Mark to 40 years in prison for the murder and his attempts to cover it up. After the trial, Deputy Mayor Teagan came to the station requesting the detectives’ help. When Diana asked what she needed help with, she explained that she had overheard two peoples talking at the aquarium about Mayor Oakley’s “reign being over soon”. Worried for the mayor’s life, Diana went with the player to the aquarium where they discovered some torn pieces. After the player quickly restored the torn paper, they were confused to see it was a happy birthday card with some strange music playing with it. After they sent it to Alexandra, they were shocked to hear that the music was actually a message in Morse code. Unfortunately, there was also a form of quiet high pitched music making the code hard to understand. However, the archivist told them that she had asked Erika for help and that they would try to discover what it meant for the team to investigate further. Meanwhile, Isabel came to the player for help with a personal matter. After Major asked what she wanted, the pirate explained that she had received a love letter from someone with who she had been in contact for a while. She then explained that whoever it was now wanted to finally meet her face to face but she wasn’t sure if she should go due to the possibility it was a trap. After revealing that the letter was at her boat, Major and the player headed there and found a pile of laundry which revealed the said letter after Major searched it with the player. As Major wanted to see if they could find out who sent it, they sent the letter to Maxwell, who explained that he was able to identify the sender to be another local pirate going by the name of ‘’Foxy’’. Major then recalled an old game he used to play in his childhood before he then asked if Maxwell knew their real name, the profiler telling them that it was one Wolfgang Salvodore. After telling Isabel about who her romantic contact was, she thanked them as she went with two of her crewmen to meet the other pirate and that she would be in touch in case something bad occurred in Paradise Beach. After all the events at the station, the detective trio were recapping their findings when Erika came to them and explained that she was able to discover that the message was saying that someone would be meeting with "The Leader" at a local nightclub following the Christmas festivities in Rosenoque. After learning the message, the Chief told the team to enjoy their Christmas celebrations before they would head to the nightclub to catch them in the act. Then Major looked out the window and saw the fall of snowflakes outside the precinct’s window. Summary Victim *'Chad Brigham' (found dead in the jaws of a shark) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Mark Cricks' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses citronella oil *The suspect plays Liar's Dice *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect uses citronella oil *The suspect plays Liar's Dice *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect uses citronella oil *The suspect plays Liar's Dice *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect uses citronella oil *The suspect plays Liar's Dice *The suspect eats maafe Profile *The suspect uses citronella oil *The suspect eats maafe Killer's Profile *The killer eats maafe. *The killer plays Liar's Dice. *The killer uses citronella oil. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rosenoque Aquarium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tour Guide Badge; New Suspect: Mark Cricks) *Interrogate Mark about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Fredbear Entertainment) *Investigate Fredbear Entertainment. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Fredbear Entertainment Sign; New Suspect: Connor Fredbear) *Ask Connor about the murder in the aquarium next door. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Pirate's Coin) *Examine Pirate's Coin. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Isabel Lynx) *Question Captain Isabel Lynx about the murder. *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Strange Numbers) *Analyze Strange Numbers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Liar's Dice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning; Attribute: The killer eats maafe) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mermaid Seabreaker Ship. (Clues: Cannonballs, Purse, Bloodstained Napkin) *Examine Cannonballs. (Result: Deputy Mayor Badge; New Suspect: Nancy Teagan) *Ask Nancy Teagan about the murder. (Attribute: Nancy eats maafe) *Examine Purse. (Result: Photos; New Suspect: Summer Redmoon) *Question Summer about being on the ship. *Examine Bloodstained Napkin. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (09:00:00; The killer uses citronella oil; New Crime Scene: Aquarium Tank) *Investigate Aquarium Tank. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Chest) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mark Identified) *Interrogate Mark about the victim's bullying. (Attribute: Mark uses citronella oil, eats maafe and plays Liar's Dice) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Valuable Items) *Analyze Chest of Valuables. (09:00:00) *Ask Isabel why the victim had her chest of gold. (Attribute: Isabel eats maafe, plays Liar's Dice and uses citronella oil) *Attribute: Summer uses citronella oil. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Connor about the accident in his pizzeria. (Attribute: Connor eats maafe, plays Liar's Dice and uses citronella oil; New Crime Scene: Pizzeria Tables) *Investigate Pizzeria Tables. (Clues: Box of Toys, Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Nancy's Letter Restored) *Ask Deputy Mayor Teagan about the letter. (Attribute: Nancy uses citronella oil and plays Liar's Dice) *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: Red Bow) *Analyze Red Bow. (09:00:00) *Ask Summer about the victim's DNA on Marie Crystal's bow. (Attribute: Summer eats maafe) *Investigate Pirate Deck. (Clues: Aquarium Cap, Broken Pieces) *Examine Aquarium Cap. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (2/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (2/7) *See what has troubled Nancy Teagan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rosenoque Aquarium. (Clue: Pile of Toys) *Examine Pile of Toys. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Birthday Card) *Analyze Birthday Card. (06:00:00) *Inform Nancy of what they've learned. (Reward: Burger) *See what Isabel Lynx needs help with. *Investigate Mermaid Seabreaker Ship. (Clue: Pile of Laundry) *Examine Pile of Laundry. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Isabel) *Analyze Isabel's Love Letter. (06:00:00) *Inform Isabel of her romantic contact. (Reward: Pirate's Spyglass) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)